Take Your Breath Away
by S.Legossi
Summary: The summer before Hermione leaves for the Horcrux Hunt hse helps at WWW to spend time with Fred, but when the shop is held hostage by dangerous deatheaters Hermione and Fred remember what brought them to this point because they might not make it out alive
1. Break In

Take Your Breath Away

Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first Fred/Hermione story, hope you guys enjoy it.

Summary: It's the summer before what's supposed to be Hermione's seventh and final years at Hogwarts, but she knows that she's not going back. So in order to spend as much time with Fred as possible before leaving she helps out at WWW. But when the shop is taken hostage by a group of dangerous deatheaters Fred and Hermione remember the moments leading up to where they are now.

"George, we're running low on puking pastels again." George could barely hear Hermione over the noise I the store. There was something about last week before going back to school that made the shop ten times as busy as it usually was. Which meant the line for the register had at least twelve people at all times.

Hermione knew she didn't have much time before she had to leave for the Horcrux hunt, the plan was all laid out. But it was strictly known to Harry, Ron, and her. She hated to think of it as their final venture in the sense that one of them might not come back. And in case she didn't make it, she wanted to see Fred as much as possible, even if that meant working like a mad woman.

"All right then, you mind whipping up another quick batch, 'Mione?" George asked.

"Not at all." She replied with a smile that was admittedly, a little forced.

Hermione snaked her way through the crowd into the back storage room that doubled as a space for creating products. Fred was already back there, whipping up some love potions frantically.

"Hey there, Love." Fred greeted her once he had noticed she walked in.

"Hey yourself." She replied.

"Still a gong show out there?"

"Of course." Fred winced slightly.

"I imagine I should get out there and charm a few sales up, then." He sighed.

"Wait, can't you take a little break?' Hermione smiled mischievously, Fred grinned back.

"Oh I have taught you well." Fred moved towards her but stopped once he heard glass break outside the room. Hermione spun around to face the door as well.

"Weird." Hermione mumbled.

"Definitely." Fred agreed.

"I'll go see what's going on." Hermione said with her hand on the doorknob. Fred went to object but it was too late. The moment she opened the door and took a step out Hermione's body went flying towards the front of the store.

"Hermione!" Fred yelled. He ran out the door and saw something he swore he'd never see happen in his shop. The large window in the front was shattered, and on the inside of the mess there was at least ten masked people in black robes. Deatheaters. Worse of all, he saw George on his knees in front of them and Hermione lying on the ground amongst all the glass from the window.

"Ah," One of the deatheaters said, "Which one are you, Fred or George?" Fred didn't answer, but walked forward angrily.

"Stay back there, Weasley." The deatheater warned, "We have your brother and mudblood friend right here." Fred stopped in his tracks.

"Don't call her that." He said in a dangerously low voice.

"Fred. Stay." George said strongly, the expression on his face displayed his worry clearly.

That's when Hermione moved, it was just a twitch of the arm at first but as everyone watched she began to drag herself towards Fred. Fred wanted to run for her when he saw the pained expression on her face but the deatheaters found her feeble attempt to get to him entertaining.

"Just saty there, Fred." The deatheater said, "Let her come to you. It is much more pathetic that way." The fact that his wand was pointed directly at George made him stay in place. Hermione just kept sliding across the floor, it was agonizing to hear the sharp hissing noise she was making every time the glass from the window dug into her skin a little more. But she didn't care that the deatheaters found it funny, she just wanted to make her way to him and damn it she was going to make it there.

Finally she was only a foot away from Fred and he dropped to the ground and helped her to her knees. There were tiny scratches on her face from the glass and it seemed as though it was slightly harder for her to breathe.

"We need to give them what they want." Hermione said to him, not making any effort to whisper. Fred was in shock, why was she giving up? He pulled her into a hug careful not to hurt her.

"What do they want?" He said quietly.

"Me."


	2. Yule Ball

Chapter 2

Authors Note: I want to thank chocolateMnMs for the very first review on this story. It's because of you the next chapter is up within a day. Enjoy!

"Not happening." Fred snapped, "No way in hell." He was whispering quickly as to try to make himself unheard by the deatheaters and the few terrified customers who couldn't escape the store quickly enough.

"I have to go." She whispered back and Fred swore he felt himself drifting back to his sixth year.

*Flashback*

"I have to go." Hermione said, "I said I would."

"Well you could always say you can't now." Fred suggested, Hermione smiled slightly. Fred, who had always kept his composure with the ladies felt his cheeks heat up. He was so going to… what was that muggle phrase… lose his cool? It was just that she looked so beautiful tonight. That dress and even her hair, he imagined she knew some heavy-duty spells on that front.

"Fred, stop messing with me." Hermione scolded, "I have to go meet Krum now, and I'll see you at the ball." With that she was gone.

Fred recalled how much he used to admire Krum, those feeling felt far away now. After a few moments he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"We do have our dates as well, Forge." It was George, Fred was busted.

"I was only joking, Gred. " Fred replied, a little too quickly.

"I'm sure you were." George muttered, "I'll distract Krum so you can get a dance in tonight, probably only one though. I don't know how long I can feed that ridiculously large ego for with vomiting."

Yeah, Fred had a fantastic twin.

All night Fred tried to distract himself with Angelina, and as much as they were good friends it was hard not to notice Hermione. He found himself wondering when she had grown up. Then it hit him.

In first year she had helped harry get to Voldemort and had only left him when it was necessary. Second year she was petrified and still managed to find out that the basilisk was behind all the attacks. And by third year, he would actually never know but whatever happened clearly made her less uptight and tense, not that she still wasn't her usual school-obsessed self but she seemed more… real. Even after the gossip Rita Skeeter was spreading around she maintained her composure. Hermione had grown up much too quickly, but she had handled it with such grace it was hardly noticeable.

"Operation inflate Krum's ego is now in effect." George whispered to Fred. Fred looked over to see that Krum was walking towards the punch bowl, one that George had spiked earlier, and had left Hermione sitting at one of the tables. George followed Krum to the punch as Fred made his way to Hermione.

"Fred," Hermione smiled, "How's your night going?"

"Pretty good," Fred replied, "But it would be amazing if you'd honor me with a dance." Hermione laughed and got up from the table, taking Fred's hand.

There was one word to describe the feeling he had as he glided across the floor with Hermione, heaven.

That was the day Fred Weasley fell for his little brothers best friend.

*Present Day*

"Hermione, we'll figure this out. I'm not going to let them take you." Fred whispered onto her hair.

"As sickly sweet as this is I'm afraid we're going have to pick up the pace." Another deatheater said. He pointed his wand at Georges head, George kept a steady glare at the deatheater.

"Ms. Granger, if you'd so kindly come with us we won't need to kill Mr. Weasley here." Fred bit down his tongue so hard he tasted blood.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen." Hermione said, loud enough for the deatheaters to hear her.

"Yes and how do you figure that?" The deatheater laughed.

It took Fred a moment to realize what was happening but by the time Hermione had grabbed the wand out of his pocket he knew what he had to do.

"Expelliarmus!" The wand flew out of the deatheaters hand and George dived behind a counter.

"Flipendo!" Another deatheater flew back.

"Aguamenti!" A large blast of water flew from the wand, disorienting the remaing deatheaters. George screamed for the few customers left behind to run which they all did and successfully escaped while Fred half-carried half-dragged Hermione to the storage room, George behind them. They slammed the door and whispered a small charm that locked the door from the inside and prevented anyone from entering.

"Muffliato." Hermione muttered, still holding Fred's wand. She was utterly exhausted, and was practically falling asleep in Fred's arms.

"Hermione that was bloody brilliant." George panted.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Fred said, Hermione smiled weakly before passing out in Fred's arms.

"'Mione?" Fred said, panicked.

"Calm down mate." George said, "She's tired, let her rest." Fred nodded and leaned against the wall, readjusting Hermione so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Bloody hell, George, what are we going to do?" Fred sighed.

George shook his head.

"I have no idea."

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed it! R&R please!


	3. DA

Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story. So here's another chapter.

Fred knew they were safe inside the storage room, he also knew they couldn't stay in there forever. It had been around three hours since they had locked themselves in and Fred didn't have a clue about what to do. He looked down at Hermione, she was still asleep and looking very peaceful. It was just an appearance, of course, but he couldn't help but remember the first time she had been completely calm when he was losing his sanity.

*Flashback*

They were in the Room of Requirement. Hermione was searching around, analyzing the space for when the first DA meeting was to be held.

"Hermione, this is quite dangerous." Fred said, surprising himself at how worried he really was.

"Then why did you join?" Hermione countered,

"Because…" Fred was stuck, "Well…"

"You joined because you knew it was the right thing to do, the only reason you want us out of it is because you also know it's extremely dangerous and if we get caught Harry, Ron, and I will be the first to go down." She was right, she knew it.

"That about sums it up, yeah." Fred muttered.

Hermione continued to walk around the room, admiring the fireplace and feeling the walls. It seemed a little surreal that this room would soon be used for a rebellion army to train.

"Fred, we'll be fine. There is no way this is going to fall through. The proper charms have been used and everything." She assured him, Fred did not look convinced. "Ron will be fine."

"It's not only Ron I'm worried about."

"Harry, then."

"'Mione, I'm worried about you." Hermione was caught completely off guard.

"Me? I can handle myself, Fred."

"I haven't made myself clear enough." Fred said, "And I am not joking about a word of this."

"Fred what are you…" Fred cut her off.

"Ever since last year you've seemed different to me. I don't why it took me so long but whenever you went on those adventures that come up every year with Harry and Ron I was constantly worried that none of you were coming back because I didn't want to lose a brother or sister. Last year you weren't a sister anymore." Fred stopped, Hermione could see he had more to say but he needed a little pushing.

"So I'm not your sister…" She said.

"No," Fred sighed, "Because I like you. A lot."

Hermione stared at him with the biggest eyes Fred had ever seen, he nearly regretted saying what he was said.

"Wow." She laughed, "That's a relief." Now it was Fred's turn to have big eyes.

"Don't look panicked, Fred. I feel the same way, dear God I thought I was imagining it all, too." The room was quiet for what felt like an hour.

"Would you like to hogsmeade with me?" Fred asked.

"Yes, I would." Hermione smiled.

*Present*

George, who had been playing with some electrocuting elastics, spoke up.

"We got to do something soon." He said, "It's only so long before we start living off of puking pastels." That would be extremely unpleasant.

"I know, Gred." Fred said, "I'm completely stuck."

"You remember last year we sat in our room for that whole day? When Umbridge found out about the DA?" George asked.

"Yes. That was utterly terrifying." Fred smiled, he meant it though.

*Flashback*

Fred was playing with a trick wand when George ran into their bedroom panting.

"What is it, mate?" Fred asked, not feeling too particularly serious.

"The DA… had been… busted." George panted.

"What?" Fred shot back in a nearly monotonous tone, George nodded vigorously.

For the whole day the twins sat in their room, a little paranoid that Umbridge would come to the Burrow and crucio them and losing their minds over what was happening to their friends back at school.

"'Mione told me this would never happen." Fred sighed, George looked up.

"I can assure you, it's not her magic that failed. Someone must've snitched." George replied.

Later that night they were sent an owl later that night by Ginny, it explained what had happened.

_ Fred & George, _

_ Get down to Hogwarts, there was a battle in the department of mysteries. Ron and Hermione are in the hospital wing. _

Within a few hours they were there. Walking back into Hogwarts after they so dramatically exited seemed like a huge contradiction, but they did notice the courtyard was no longer a swamp and all Umbridge was gone.

"George!" They heard Ginny down the hall, "Fred! You're here!"

"Ginny," Fred said,

"Are you alright?" George finished, Ginny nodded.

"But I can't say the same for Hermione." Fred felt his heart come up to his throat. Ginny walked with them to the hospital wing and explained what had happened.

"Marietta Edgecombe ratted us out, you'll be pleased to hear Hermione's curse worked and now she will have quite the complexion. In more serious matters Umbridge nearly crucio'd Harry for the truth and he nearly took it, until Hermione broke down and told Umbridge that we were creating a weapon out in the forest. Complete rubbish of course. Fred, you should be very proud." At the moment Fred wasn't quite sure how he was feeling.

"Anyways, long story short, we went down to the department of mysteries fought against you-know-who and Sirius Black was killed by Bellatrix. We're all sad about it, obviously, but Harry is really grieving." Sirius was dead, poor Harry. It was hard enough to be left alone without parents but when someone who loved him just as much came along and was ready to let him move into Grimwauld Place and just be happy, he was torn away.

"I hate to say it Gin," George said, "But I think Harry needs Ron or Hermione right now."

"I know, but they're not even awake yet."

Fred prepared himself for the worst when he entered that room. Everyone had gone to bed and had left except for Harry, who had fallen asleep between Ron and Hermione's beds.

Fred sat on the edge of Hermione's bed and looked at her; her face was slightly bruised and scratched. Ron looked the same. Except Ron seemed to be in a happier sleep while Hermione looked tense. Her hands were in little fists and when Fred held one of them in his hands they were freezing.

"What happened?" George asked, whispering so he wouldn't wake Harry up.

"Ron was attacked by brains." Fred and George would have cracked a joke if they weren't so somber.

"That's why he's in his own happy world. He's going to be okay, though. We just have to wait for him to wake up. Hermione was it by…" Fred could've sworn she was trying to be dramatic, but he knew better.

"We actually don't know what she was hit by. Madame Pomfrey says that if she doesn't wake up within a day then it's looking like we've umm…" Ginny cleared her throat and her eyes teared up a bit.

"We've what, Ginny?" Fred asked a little too forcefully.

"We've lost her."

*Flashback TBC*


End file.
